


기록.

by twistedsnake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>술루의 독백</p>
            </blockquote>





	기록.

뜨거운 태양이 내리쬐는 여름이면 비가 간절해지곤 합니다. 하늘에서 떨어지는 시원한 액체가 저를 괴롭히고 있는 이 열을 식혀줄 수 있을 것만 같거든요. 물론 그 후에 더 습도가 높아지는 날이 이어져 더 괴로워지겠지만, 잠깐이라도 시원해진다면야. 음, 사실 이런 이유보다는, 제가 비를 좋아한다는 개인적인 이유가 더 큰 것 같네요. 저는 이기적인 사람이거든요. 적막감이 감도는 곳에서 홀로 빗소리를 들으면 마음이 차분해져서, 저는 비가 좋습니다. 그래서 엔터프라이즈에 있을 때도 가장 그리웠던 건 땅이 아니라, 중력이 아니라 비였습니다.

그렇지만 누군가 그랬던가요, 모든 게 원하는 대로 되진 않는다고. 그토록 비를 원했을 땐 비 한 방울 오지 않더니, 따뜻한 햇빛을 느끼고 싶은 오늘 비가 주륵주륵 내리고 있네요. 하루종일 비가 내리고 있습니다. 메말랐던 땅이 촉촉하게 적셔지고 있네요. 조금씩, 조금씩 어두운색으로 물들어가고 있는 땅을 보고 있자니 기분이 묘해집니다. 왜인지는 설명할 수가 없네요. 아마 그냥, 변화하는 모습이 어색한가 봐요. 저는 아직도 그때의 제 자신으로 남아있는 것 같아서.

아, 이런, 방금 물웅덩이를 밟았습니다. 긴 바지를 입고 걷고 있었는데. 축축한 느낌이 발목 부근에 드네요. 기분이 좋지는 않습니다. 서늘한 피부를 가진 뱀이 기어 올라오는 느낌이거든요. 조금 속도를 붙여 걸으면 그런 느낌이 없어질까요? 이 생각에 발걸음을 재촉해보지만 쉽지만은 않네요. 하기야, 제가 앞서 말했던 것처럼, 세상일은 마음대로 할 수 있는 게 아니니까요. 비도 비지만, 제가 들고 있는 낡은 비닐우산에 묻은 물방울이 시야를 가리고 있어요. 투명한 물이 무엇인가를 가리다니, 조금은 모순적이군요. 그렇지만 때로는 제일 맑고 깨끗한 것이 더러운 상황으로 치닫을수 있으니까, 그리 놀라운 건 아닌 것 같습니다.

손으로 물방울을 털어내어 보았습니다. 그렇지만 아직까지도 앞이 뿌옇게 보이는군요. 그제서야 물방울이 문제가 아니라, 낡은 우산에 붙어있던 먼지가 문제라는 걸 깨달았습니다. 조금 웃기네요. 이런 간단한 사실조차 알지 못하다니. 그게 나의 문제점이었을 겁니다. 항상 간단한 문제도 복잡하게 생각하고, 제 추론을 사실이라고 단정 지어버리는 것이요. 아마 그래서 제가 여기서 떠돌고 있는 것 아닐까요.

제가 말씀드렸던가요? 저는 조용한 것을 좋아합니다. 차분하고, 조용한 분위기를. 함장석에 대한 욕심은 있지만, 관심의 중심이 되는 것은 썩 내키지 않아 했죠. 당신은 그런 저와 완전히 반대였습니다. 항상 모두의 관심의 중심에 있고, 모두의 영웅인 사람. 당신은 항상 빛이 나던 사람이었어요. 내 이름은 당신의 것이었어야 했나 봐요. 아주 평범한 당신의 이름답게 저는 평범한 사람이었고, 빛이라는 뜻을 가진 제 이름답게 당신은 항상 반짝거렸으니까요. 그럴듯하지 않나요? 아니라고요? 괜찮아요. 이건 이렇게라도 해서 당신과 제 사이의 연결점을 찾아보려는 제 발악이니까.

당신은 항상 제가 당신의 이름을 부르기를 선호했어요. 직급이 아니라, 이름으로. 저는 차마 그럴 수 없었어요. 제게 당신의 이름은 아주 특별하니까. 그 단어를, 음절 하나하나를 혀끝에 올리는 상상만 해도 좋아서, 너무 좋아서 뺨이 물들었으니까. 그러나 그걸 티를 내면 절대 안 되었으니까. 그래서 저는 고집스럽게 직급으로, 제 상사로 당신을 대했죠. 그렇지만 지금은, 어느 정도 감정이 갈무리가 된 지금은, 당신의 이름을 불러도 좋을 것 같네요. 아마도. 저는 그렇게 생각해요.

제임스. 짐.

...아. 아직은 아니었나 봐요. 어떡하죠. 당신의 이름을 부르는 것만 해도 제 몸에 열꽃이 피는 것 같은걸요. 어쩔 수 없이 우산을 지나쳐 제 몸을 적시는 비에 방금까지도 서늘한 기분을 느끼고 있었는데, 지금은 정말 덥네요. 더워서, 너무 더워서 녹아버릴 것 같습니다. 차라리 녹아버리고 싶네요. 얼음이 자연스럽게 녹듯이 흘러내려서, 그저 바닥을 적시는 하나의 점이 되어버리고 싶습니다. 바닥에 스며들어서, 어떤 식물을 적시고, 그 식물이 동물의 먹이가 되고, 이 생태계의 순환을 거쳐서 당신에게 닿을 수만 있다면, 그럴 수만 있다면 정말 좋을 텐데 말이죠.

함장님, 이카루스의 이야기를 아십니까? 감히 태양을 바라보다 날개가 녹아 바다로 추락한 소년의 이야기를 말입니다. 닿을 수 없는 것을 갈망하다가 파멸로 치닫은 꼬마아이 말이에요. 어렸을 때 샌프란시스코의 바람을 맞으며 그 이야기를 들었을 땐 멍청하다고 욕했죠. 태양의 뜨거움을 모르다니, 정말 바보라고. 그건 애석하게도 저를 욕한 거나 다름이 없었죠. 저도 감히 얻을 수 없는 걸 원하고 있거든요. 당신의 사랑을 말이에요.

그 '현실감각 없는 바보'는 곧 저를 꾸며주는 말이 됐습니다. 절대로 탐해서는 안 될 당신을 탐했고, 사랑의 뜨거움을 몰랐으니까요. 하지만 그게 이카루스의 잘못인가요? 영원한 아름다움, 강렬한 자극을 쫒는것이 그의 잘못인가요.? 아니요, 그건 인간의 본성입니다. 아름다운 것을 보면 그것을 가져가 자신의 것으로 만들고 싶다는 열망. 그건 지극히 당연한 일입니다. 당연한 일.

그러므로 나는 당신을 정말 사랑합니다.

나는 당신을 사랑해요, 제임스 타이베리우스 커크. 사랑하고, 갈망하고, 원해요. 아름다운 당신.

그러나 대부분의 아름다운 꽃에는 가시가 숨어있다는 것을, 왜 그때는 몰랐을까요. 활짝 핀 꽃은 곧 져버린다는 걸 왜 몰랐을까요. 그 전에 꽃을 꺽는다면 세상을 다 가진 것처럼 행복하겠지만, 꺽어버리지 못한다면 져버리는 꽃에 삼켜지고 맙니다. 세상의 끝에서 추락해 형체도 없이 사라지는 꼴이죠. 애석하게도 저는 세상 끝에서 추락하는 많고 많은 사람 중 하나였습니다. 그게 조금은 위안이 되네요.

패드가 삑삑거리는 기계음을 뱉고 있습니다. 용량이 다 되었다는 뜻이겠지요. 하고 싶은 말은 많은데, 얘기하고 싶은 감정은 많은데, 아쉽게도 오늘은 여기서 끊어야 할 것 같습니다. 목 끝까지 올라온 말들을 다시 삼키니 소화불량이 오는 기분이군요. 하지만 괜찮습니다. 이런 감정은 제게 익숙하거든요. 항상 당신에게 사랑한다는 말을 하고 싶었지만, 꾹꾹 눌러 참았거든요. 그러니 저는 제 감정을 누르는 게 익숙합니다. 익숙해서 괜찮아요. 괜찮을 겁니다. 네, 저는 괜찮아요.

...괜찮지 않아요.


End file.
